Dream
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: Si il y a bien une chose que Shachi pouvait affirmer concernant son Cap'taine, c'est que même endormi, il restait sacrément dangereux ! Entre songe et réalité, la frontière est bien mince. Parce qu'un rêve peut en cacher un autre.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages à Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating : **M

**Genre**** :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort et un zeste d'humour pour relever le tout !

**Nda : **_lecteurs et lectrices du soir, bonsoir, lecteurs et lectrices du jour, bonjour. En premier lieu, je dois avouer que j'ai longuement hésité à poster cet OS. Et j'hésite encore maintenant. Ce texte a été écrit en parallèle avec le premier chapitre de Waiting (donc ça date) et par un jeu de circonstances, il n'a jamais pu être posté. Si bien que j'avais fini par l'oublier au fin fond de mon ordinateur, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et si j'hésite tant à le publier, c'est tout simplement parce que, ayant été écrit il y a plus de huit mois, ce texte s'éloigne drastiquement du style que j'ai acquis et développé au cours de mes derniers écrits. Ceux qui me suivent (et je les en remercie pour ça) comprendront. Tout ça pour dire que ce texte n'est pas très représentatif de ma plume actuelle.**  
**_

_So !_

_Je profite de ce petit NDA pour passer un petit message à Nathdawn, dont c'est l'anniversaire. Grande prêtresse, je suis peinée. Peinée de n'avoir rien d'autres à t'offrir que mon affection et ces quelques mots. Me contenter d'un "joyeux anniversaire" ne serait pas correct de ma part. Et quand bien même, ce n'est pas mon style. Je manque de mots pour te dire à quel point tu es adorable. J'aurais aimé t'offrir plus, j'aurais aimé t'offrir un ZoSan digne de ce nom, empli d'amour et de poésie, mais n'étant qu'une humble néophyte dans ce domaine-là, je ne peux que te faire un câlin aussi grand que moi. Ah, et comme me disait un vieil ami, je te souhaite d'ajouter de la vie aux années et non des années à la vie ! Bisous !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dans les profondeurs de l'océan, un petit sous-marin jaune voguait paisiblement sur les courants marins, le Jolly Roger peint sur sa coque se moquant bien des navires ennemis et des monstres marins. Sur son passage, poissons, petits et grands, s'enfuyaient à toutes nageoires, disparaissant dans un nuage de bulles, loin de cette étrange créature faite de métal. Les plus téméraires et les plus curieux nageaient dans son sillage, profitant de la protection qu'offrait ce grand poisson bien singulier.

À l'intérieur du submersible, au niveau inférieur de la salle des machines, Shachi faisait un contrôle de routine. Calepin et clé à molette à la main, il opérait une batterie de test, vérifiant chaque moteur un à un. Le front barré d'un pli de concentration, il examina minutieusement le système des ballasts, le niveau des cuves d'air et les compresseurs. Ce serait bête qu'ils ne puissent plus remonter à la surface.

Le mécanicien nota ses observations dans son calepin avant de le déposer à sa place habituelle, près de la porte. Il s'étira de tout son long, étouffant un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis s'engagea dans les coursives du sous-marin. Il emprunta l'échelle qui menait aux niveaux supérieurs et se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Son itinéraire bien tracé dans sa tête, Shachi suivit les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur. Les mains dans les poches, il jeta un œil distrait à l'un des nombreux hublots de la coque.

De fins raies de lumière perçaient la surface de l'océan, teintant l'eau d'une belle lumière azurée. Mais, malheureusement, il lui était impossible de deviner l'heure en se fiant uniquement aux rayons tantôt solaires, tantôt lunaires qui ne lui donnaient qu'une approximation du temps. Il supposa que l'aube approchait, expliquant le fait qu'il ne croisa aucun membre d'équipage durant son ascension.

Arrivé devant sa cabine, il entra à pas de loup pour éviter de réveiller Penguin. Jetant un œil au lit de ce dernier, le mécanicien fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que la couche était vide. Le navigateur devait sans doute être dans la salle de contrôle avec Pedro et Jan Bart… Shachi haussa les épaules. Bah, au moins, il n'aurait aucun remord à faire du bruit.

Se débarrassant de sa combi, il attrapa essuie et tenue de rechange avant de ressortir de la cabine. Direction les douches. Après trois heures passées le nez dans le cambouis, il se sentait un peu sale. Une fois à destination, il ouvrit la porte en sifflotant… et pila net, estomaqué.

Devant l'un des nombreux miroirs de la salle, Law était là, se frictionnant les cheveux à l'aide d'un drap de bain. Le corps encore trempé, seul un grand essuie lui ceignait la taille. Il venait visiblement de sortir de douche et, en pleine toilette, n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée du nouveau venu. Ben, il est venu se laver comme tout le monde, vous allez me dire, quoi de plus normal ?

Et bien non, cela n'avait _rien_ de normal. En tant que capitaine du sous-marin, le chirurgien possédait ses propres appartements situés deux niveaux plus haut et, de ce fait, sa salle de bain privée. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de le trouver dans les douches communes. Éberlué, Shachi observa les muscles rouler sous la peau basanée au rythme des mouvements du supernova. Pour une carrure aussi fine que la sienne, il était vachement balèze. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les femmes lui couraient après.

Descendant au niveau du torse, il aperçut une partie d'un tatouage en forme de cœur situé sur le poitrail. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait… et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il voyait son capitaine en tenue d'Adam. Enfin _presque_ en tenue d'Adam. Percevant enfin une présence, Law tourna la tête dans sa direction, ses cheveux complètement en bataille lui donnant un air de savant fou. Pris en flagrant délit, Shachi n'osa pas faire un geste. Un silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes, achevant de rendre le mécanicien mal à l'aise. Les prunelles grises ne le lâchaient pas d'un pouce, donnant l'impression au jeune Heart d'être passé aux rayons X. Après un instant, Law détourna la tête, reprenant son activité comme si de rien n'était, le visage parfaitement neutre.

« Bonjour Shachi. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire bonsoir, l'aube n'est pas encore levée. »

Second blanc. Le susnommé ne répondit pas, son cerveau faisait un blocage. Face au manque de réaction de son compagnon – et semblant deviner sa question muette – le chirurgien crut bon d'ajouter :

« Un problème de tuyauterie dans ma cabine. Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un à cette heure de la nuit. »

Toujours pas de réponse. Fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils, Law se tourna une seconde fois vers le mécanicien, un brin agacé. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Un problème, Shachi ?

- Heu… N- Non… Aucun, Cap'taine… répondit le roux qui semblait enfin se réveiller.

- _Capitaine_, Shachi. _Capitaine_…

- Euh… O- Oui, Cap't- Euh… Capitaine.»

Sans un autre regard, le chirurgien reporta son attention dans le miroir, sans plus se soucier du jeune roux et commença à se frictionner le dos. Sur le seuil de la porte, le cadet était en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Pouvait-il entrer ou devait-il s'en aller et laisser le capitaine finir sa toilette ? Il savait d'expérience que le supernova était pudique. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de creuser la question, le chirurgien décida pour lui.

« Ne te gêne pas pour moi. »

Bon, si c'est lui qui le dit… Légèrement intimidé – Shachi faisait carrure de moucheron à côté du capitaine – il s'avança à petit pas, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Law. Le Heart pensa subrepticement qu'ainsi vêtu – ou peu vêtu, cela dépendait du point de vue – le supernova était diablement attirant, aussi bien pour un homme que pour une femme. Mais... le principal concerné s'en rendait-il seulement compte ? P'tête bien qu'oui, p'tête bien qu'non, allez savoir...

Toujours est-il que Shachi sentit ses joues se teinter légèrement lorsqu'il coula un regard discret – c'était plus fort que lui – au dos musculeux en passant derrière le chirurgien. Pas qu'il était spécialement attiré par les hommes – d'ailleurs sa réputation d'amoureux des femmes n'était plus à faire – mais il fallait avouer que le cap'taine avait un sacré charisme. Et puis, l'incongruité et la rareté de la situation aidant, il était piqué de curiosité enfantine, le poussant à observer et examiner le chirurgien de bas en haut, de droite à gauche et en travers !

Dans le miroir, il croisa le regard du chirurgien qui lui lança un avertissement par un jeu subtil de froncement de sourcils. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Shachi pour détaler comme un lapin vers le fond de la salle, au niveau des dernières cabines de douche. Trop pressé, il ne remarqua pas le petit sourire en coin du supernova. Le mécanicien se débarrassa de ses lunettes et de sa casquette – n'en déplaise à certains, il ne prenait pas sa douche avec, fallait pas pousser ! – et les empila sur l'un des petits tabourets qui occupait la pièce avant de déposer la tenue de rechange et le drap qu'il avait emportés.

Il s'ébouriffa brièvement les cheveux, un réflexe qu'il avait depuis qu'il portait un couvre-chef. Le chirurgien hors de son champ de vision, Shachi plongea dans ses pensées, calculant mentalement les réserves d'air et le taux de carburant, des questions qui revenaient quotidiennement. La tête emplie de données, il enleva son débardeur et son short et les tapa distraitement à côté du tabouret. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire de même pour son sous-vêtement, un frisson désagréable lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Lentement, il se retourna.

Ses mains agrippées aux extrémités de la serviette – qui pendait désormais autour de son cou – Law l'observait sans mot dire, dans une pause parfaitement décontractée. Malgré lui, Shachi sentit ses joues chauffer devant le regard orageux. Un silence gênant s'installa. Enfin uniquement du point de vue du mécanicien car, malgré son visage impassible, de son côté, le chirurgien s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Dans un premier temps, il avait d'abord ressenti un certain mécontentement à être ainsi dérangé et puis, finalement, il avait trouvé le moyen de tirer profit de l'arrivée impromptue de son compagnon. Il comptait bien s'amuser aux dépens du pauvre roux. Au bout d'un instant, le supernova s'approcha du cadet d'un pas lent et mesuré, un micro-sourire au coin des lèvres. De son côté, Shachi se tendit imperceptiblement. Là, le roux pouvait dire qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur la marchandise. Les tatouages, il les voyait bien !

Le visage n'exprimant aucune émotion visible – ce qui inquiétait d'autant plus le mécanicien – Law s'arrêta devant ce dernier, lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur. Le jeune Heart se ratatina légèrement sur lui-même, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. D'une lenteur toujours aussi calculée, le chirurgien leva la main... et s'empara de ses vêtements, pendus à un crochet juste derrière Shachi. Pris au dépourvu, celui-ci sentit ses rougeurs s'étendre à ses oreilles. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait même pas remarqué un détail aussi visible qu'un sweat jaune poussin. Ses vêtements en main, Law lui adressa un regard avant de hausser un sourcil.

« Tout va bien, Shachi ? Tu es un peu rouge... »

- Tr-... Très bien... Capitaine », bafouilla ce dernier, les traits crispés.

Un sourire en coin plus tard et le supernova s'en retournait devant le miroir, de sa démarche souple et nonchalante, sous les yeux éberlués du mécanicien.

« _Mais... je rêve ou il se paie ma tête ?! _»

Assurément. Légèrement vexé, le mécanicien se détourna, boudeur. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et se débarrassa de son dernier vêtement avant de se diriger vers la cabine la plus proche. Alors qu'il entrait, un léger froissement attira son attention et, par automatisme, il jeta un œil vers la source du bruit. Pour la seconde fois de la nuit, sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Ses affaires posées sur le coin du lavabo, Law avait laissé tomber le drap qui lui entourait la taille, se montrant ainsi dans le plus simple appareil.

Une douche. Vite. Bien froide.

Sans tarder, Shachi s'enferma dans la cabine. Dans le miroir, le sourire du chirurgien s'agrandit un peu plus. Le mécanicien resta un long moment immobile sous l'eau froide, calmant ses pensées, si bien qu'il passa à l'eau chaude lorsqu'il se sentit grelotter. Quand il fut propre, il entrouvrit la porte, jetant un œil au dehors, de droite à gauche. Plus de capitaine. Le Heart soupira, rassuré. Quelle aventure, tout de même... Il avait intérêt à garder cette anecdote pour lui, au risque d'avoir un capitaine très mécontent sur le dos.

Plus détendu, Shachi se sécha rapidement et enfila sa tenue de rechange. Ses affaires sous le bras, il quitta la salle d'eau, se dirigeant vers sa cabine, d'un pas plus léger. En regagnant sa chambre, il constata avec étonnement que Penguin n'était toujours pas là. Bon, il n'allait pas l'attendre pour dormir... Sans ménagement, il bazarda ses effets dans un coin et, ni une, ni deux, il rejoignit le doux pays des rêves.

**.x.**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le mécanicien était plus reposé que jamais. En fait, il avait même l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Étrange sensation. S'étirant de tout son long, il jeta un œil à travers le hublot de la petite pièce. À vue de nez, l'aube s'était levée depuis deux bonnes heures. Shachi se frotta les yeux, encore dans le cirage. Un bâillement discret lui échappa et, par réflexe, il jeta un œil au lit voisin. Toujours pas de Penguin. Ou alors, ce dernier s'était levé avant lui. Ceci pourrait expliquer cela...

Les gestes encore patauds, il se changea péniblement et enfila sa combinaison. Direction la cuisine. Réajustant ses lunettes, Shachi emprunta l'escalier qui menait au niveau supérieur. En chemin, il croisa Ban qui lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salut, un plateau sous le bras. Il avait pas l'air très bien réveillé non plus.

« Ah, Shachi, tu tombes bien. Penguin te cherchait.

- Hmm, pourquoi ?

- M'a pas dit, se contenta de répondre le cuisinier, haussant les épaules. Il est dans la salle de contrôle. Et c'est urgent. »

Sans un mot de plus, Ban monta à l'étage supérieur avec son plateau. Le mécanicien soupira, jetant un regard envieux en direction des cuisines. Bah, tant pis, il n'avait pas très faim de toute façon. Son estomac pouvait attendre. Il fit demi-tour, suivant l'un des nombreux couloirs du sous-marin et entra dans la salle des machines. Une partie de l'équipage était là, occupé à manœuvrer le système complexe du submersible, sous les directives de leur navigateur et du barreur. Le roux ne fit pas trois pas qu'on l'accostait déjà.

« Shachi, par ici ! » l'apostropha Penguin.

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main depuis le fond de la salle. D'emblée, le susnommé se dirigea vers son compère, les mains dans les poches, se demandant bien ce que lui voulait son ami à cette heure. Enfin, tant que c'était rapide... La perspective d'un petit-déjeuner suffit à le garder de bonne humeur. Se postant au côté du navigateur, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que ce dernier lui refourguait un dossier dans les mains.

« On approche d'une île et on a besoin de la présence du Capt'aine, commença Penguin en guise d'explications. Va le quérir, il est dans sa cabine. Tu en profiteras pour lui donner ce dossier. Et interdiction de le lire, compris ? »

Décontenancé, Shachi se contenta d'un hochement de tête en signe d'assentiment. C'était la première fois que le navigateur s'adressait à lui en ces termes. Cela devait être très sérieux... Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, Penguin l'interpella une seconde fois.

« Oh, Shachi, une dernière chose. Le Cap'taine m'a fait savoir qu'il avait un problème d'arrivée d'eau. Il faudrait que t'ailles jeter un œil. »

Second hochement de tête. Le mécanicien s'engouffra dans les coursives, en direction du niveau supérieur et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite il pourrait manger. Devant la cabine du chirurgien, il s'apprêtait à s'annoncer lorsque les souvenirs de la veille, qu'il avait momentanément occulté, lui revinrent en mémoire avec force. Le bras en suspension dans l'air, l'image d'un capitaine en tenue d'Adam s'était imprimée sur sa rétine, le faisant rougir bien malgré lui. Secouant la tête, Shachi reprit contenance. C'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

Il rassembla son courage et donna trois coups à la porte de métal, l'oreille tendue, à l'affût d'une réponse. Mais rien ne vint. Le mécanicien fronça les sourcils. Bizarre... Il réitéra l'opération. Une fois, deux fois. Trois fois. Toujours rien. Finalement, le jeune Heart fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal : il entra sans permission. Après tout, la situation l'exigeait, le capitaine ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Enfin, il l'espérait...

Ouvrant doucement la porte, Shachi jeta un œil timide à l'intérieur. Personne. Étrange... Où pouvait-il bien être ? Law ne pouvait pas être déjà sorti, il l'aurait croisé sinon. Une moue contrariée sur le visage, il entra et referma la porte derrière lui, bien décidé à trouver le supernova. S'avançant dans la pièce, il fit un rapide tour d'horizon, observant les étagères qui croulaient sous le poids de livre épais. Au fond, il repéra le secrétaire familier, jonché de paperasses et de journaux, ainsi qu'une petite porte, située à gauche du meuble. En toute logique, elle donnait sur la chambre du capitaine, une pièce qui leur était interdite d'accès. On ne violait pas impunément l'intimité de Trafalgar Law.

« V'là aut' chose... » songea le jeune Heart. Pénétrer dans le bureau du chirurgien sans sa permission, c'était déjà une chose. Mais alors pénétrer dans son intimité – sans mauvais jeu de mots – c'était une autre paire de manches. Sur le seuil de la porte, Shachi se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant quelle décision prendre. Finalement, il se décida à entrer. Et si jamais il avait des problèmes, il invoquerait « l'urgence de la situation ». Ouaip...

« Ça passe ou ça casse. »

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, seulement éclairée par un hublot de taille modeste. Des éclats de lumière se reflétaient sur les murs, apportant une certaine visibilité. Une main sur la poignée, le mécanicien entra le plus silencieusement possible. Il se figea sur place lorsque le métal émit un grincement des plus sinistres. Après quelques minutes de silence angoissant, le roux s'autorisa un léger soupir et, tout aussi doucement, referma la porte derrière lui, laissant une légère ouverture, en vue d'une fuite future.

Stressé comme jamais, Shachi fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter de nouveau, ses chaussures émettant un couinement désagréable. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elles pouvaient être bruyantes... Pour régler ce problème, il trouva une solution toute simple : il les enleva. Déposant le dossier, il défit ses lacets et se débarrassa de ses chaussures, reprenant son investigation.

« J'ai la vague impression d'agir comme un voleur... » songea le roux.

Maintenant l'homme le plus silencieux du monde, le mécanicien s'avança un peu plus. Sous ses pieds, il sentit la douceur d'une moquette. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra le nodachi du chirurgien ainsi que les vêtements de ce dernier, nonchalamment déposés sur le dossier d'une chaise. Sur sa gauche, une seconde porte donnait sur la salle de bain. Quant à sa droite... se trouvait le lit de Law et... Law. What else ?

Malgré la pénombre, Shachi pouvait discerner la silhouette du supernova, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Soudainement intimidé – souvenirs, mon ami ! – le mécanicien se tortilla les doigts, n'osant s'approcher. Osera ou n'osera pas ? Bah, advienne que pourra ! Le jeune Heart rassembla son courage à deux mains – et il n'en avait plus beaucoup à ce stade-là – puis s'approcha de son capitaine. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque le corps endormi se retourna, lui faisant adopter un geste instinctif de survie. Le corps tremblotant, le roux se jeta à plat ventre, les mains sur la tête, et s'efforça de se fondre dans le décor. Les sens aux aguets, il guetta le moindre son. Devant sa propre attitude, le mécanicien se baffa mentalement.

« Mais pourquoi je fais tant de chichis ? » se morigéna-t-il à voix basse.

Fronçant les sourcils face à sa pleutrerie, il se releva prestement et, d'un pas résolu, se dirigea vers le chirurgien. À mesure qu'il distinguait le capitaine plus distinctement, Shachi sentit ses joues se colorer d'un beau rouge carmin. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les membres d'équipage n'étaient pas autorisés à pénétrer dans sa chambre, outre le fait qu'il s'agissait des appartements privés du capitaine.

Sur le dos, un bras sous l'oreiller et la tête tournée sur le côté, Law dormait du sommeil du juste, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et les yeux ainsi cernés, le cadet se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait vaguement à un panda. Mais passons, ce n'était pas le plus troublant. Inspirant un grand coup pour se donner contenance, le mécanicien fit abstraction de la presque-nudité du capitaine – ou du moins l'espérait-il, la couverture ne permettant pas de le vérifier – et, d'une main tremblante, vint secouer doucement l'épaule du chirurgien.

La réponse, rapide et brutale, Shachi ne l'avait pas vue venir. Il avait à peine effleuré la peau basanée qu'une main tatouée se saisit de son poignet et le tira avec rudesse. Son équilibre perdu, le jeune Heart bascula en avant, perdant ses lunettes et son couvre-chef au passage et retomba violemment sur le lit dans une exclamation étouffée.

« Hi ! Je suis désolé ! Tout mais pas le bistouri ! Je recommencerai plus ! » s'exclama le mécanicien avec effroi.

Le nez dans les couvertures et le cœur au bord des lèvres, celui-ci n'osait bouger le petit doigt, attendant la sentence. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, rien ne vint, si ce n'est une respiration régulière au creux de son cou. Les sourcils froncés, le roux ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Toujours rien. Cessant de faire l'autruche, Shachi releva la tête, intrigué. Un poids en travers du dos, il se tortilla et se dévissa le cou dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose. Un visage ne tarda pas à entrer dans son champ de vision. Alors ça... Le mécanicien n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« _Mais... mais il dort ! _»

Il l'a attrapé, l'a envoyé valsé... tout en dormant ?! La vache, il a de sacrés réflexes le Cap'taine...

Désormais sur le côté, Law avait nonchalamment déposé son bras en travers du dos du mécanicien. Voilà donc d'où venait ce poids gênant. Le cadet soupira discrètement. Quelle veine... Finalement, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de vouloir réveiller le chirurgien. Même si elle était déjà très mauvaise à la base... Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Il fallait qu'il se tire de là, maintenant. Cette constatation faite, Shachi commençait à s'éloigner doucement, non sans avoir dégagé délicatement le bras qui lui faisait barrière, lorsqu'un grognement lui parvint. Tenant plus du réflexe que de l'instinct de survie – il n'était plus à ça près – il se figea instantanément.

La seconde d'après, le roux sentit deux bras se refermer autour de sa taille et le tirer en arrière. Étouffant une exclamation de surprise, son dos buta contre le torse du chirurgien qui se colla instantanément contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux roux. La brusque proximité paralysa le pauvre captif qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« _Ça y est, il s'est réveillé ! Je suis mort !_ »

Tandis que le mécanicien adressait une prière à qui voulait l'entendre, Law, lui, noua leurs jambes entre elles, alarmant un peu plus Shachi qui voyait sa fenêtre de fuite se restreindre drastiquement. Tremblant comme une feuille, le roux mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que le supernova dormait toujours. Il déglutit avec difficulté et tenta de se soustraire à la forte poigne. Peine perdue. Dans son sommeil, le chirurgien resserrait son étreinte dès que le cadet faisait mine de s'éloigner.

« _Je vais quand même pas rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ?!_ »

Il n'imaginait pas la gêne – et la douleur ! – qui en découlerait si Law le trouvait dans son lit à son réveil. Perdu dans ses réflexions, le Heart fut brutalement ramené sur terre par un son à peine audible. Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit l'oreille, doutant d'avoir bien entendu. Le son en question recommença, légèrement plus fort, pour se déposer dans le creux de son oreille. Shachi sentit ses joues prendre feu ainsi qu'une pluie d'étoiles prendre naissance dans son bas-ventre.

Il ne s'y trompa pas. Le capitaine venait de gémir.

Il ne savait pas de quoi le chirurgien pouvait bien rêver – et à vrai dire il ne voulait pas le savoir – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette situation très, très gênante. Et s'il s'en sortait indemne – il priait pour que le supernova ne se réveille pas – il serait désormais incapable de regarder le pirate de la même façon. En tout cas, pas sans repenser à _ça_.

Alors que le mécanicien se faisait la réflexion que sa situation ne pouvait guère être pire, il sentit une main remonter le long de sa combinaison et en agripper la fermeture. Le cœur du cadet rata un battement. Il entendit la lente litanie égrener ses notes à mesure que son uniforme s'entrouvrait. Et sans plus de cérémonie, la main se fraya un chemin en-dessous de son débardeur.

_« Hi ! Merde, merde, merde, j'aurais dû me taire ! » _

D'un mouvement lent, le chirurgien remonta le vêtement jusqu'au-dessus du torse, non sans caresser la peau blanche au passage. Malgré lui, Shachi sentit une vague de chaleur remonter le long de son ventre. Durant l'ascension, Law en avait profité pour se rapprocher sensiblement, calant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son infortuné prisonnier. Le mécanicien sentait désormais un souffle chaud balayer sa clavicule et sa nuque.

Les joues cramoisies, Shachi tenta de repousser le chirurgien un peu trop entreprenant. Se faire avoir par un somnambule, fallait le faire ! Il se saisit de la main qui explorait son torse et, aidé de son coude, il poussa le supernova vers l'arrière, essayant de le décoller de sa personne. Tout ça, le plus doucement possible. Faudrait pas que le cap'taine se réveille ou ça risquait de chauffer pour ses fesses. Quoi que, ça risquait de chauffer pour ses fesses aussi si Law ne se réveillait pas non plus... Ah, la galère...

Le mécanicien venait à peine d'entamer sa tentative de fuite lorsqu'un grognement de mécontentement lui parvint. D'emblée, il s'arrêta, de peur que Law n'émerge du pays des rêves. Il sentit le corps du chirurgien exercer une pression sur son avant-bras, l'obligeant à mobiliser ses muscles pour ne pas céder le peu de terrain qu'il avait pu gagner. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Même si le capitaine était de stature modeste par rapport aux autres pirates – voire fine selon certains – il n'en restait pas moins musclé. L'infortuné Heart serra les dents, faisant appel à toute sa force pour retenir la masse.

« _La vache, pour un petit gabarit, il a une sacrée force !_ »

Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, des dents se refermèrent sur son cou, le faisant lâcher prise. Le cadet plaqua une main sur sa bouche, étouffant in-extremis un cri de surprise.

« _Aaah ! Il m'a mordu ! J'veux pas devenir un sadique !_ »

La réalité se mêlant au rêve, le chirurgien ceintura le mécanicien d'un bras, l'autre reprenant son activité d'exploration. Retour à la case départ, en trois fois pire !

La gêne de Shachi atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'il sentit contre sa cuisse la virilité bien réveillée du capitaine. Pour le coup, il en aurait presque soupiré de désespoir. Depuis la fondation de l'équipage, il n'avait jamais rien connu de plus embarrassant. Si bien qu'il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux réveiller le pirate. Quel était le pire ? Se faire prendre par un chirurgien somnambule ou se faire hacher menu par un chirurgien bien réveillé ? Bon, fallait avouer que les deux avaient leurs inconvénients…

Dans son cou, Law s'était mis à mordiller sa peau – une zone très sensible chez lui – alternant successivement lèvres et dents, remontant lentement vers le lobe d'oreille. Mâchoire serrée, le roux s'efforçait de garder les idées claires et de n'émettre aucun son. Il y avait fort à parier que le capitaine n'apprécierait pas de trouver un membre de son équipage dans sa cabine, et plus spécifiquement dans son lit.

« _Tais-toi, tais-toi ! HI ! Tais-toi, tais-toi !_ » psalmodiait intérieurement le mécanicien.

Pas facile ! Il lui fallait trouver une autre échappatoire, ne sachant pas où le supernova était capable d'aller, prisonnier comme il l'était de son rêve. Le jeune Heart frissonna à cette idée. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. En désespoir de cause, Shachi aborda le problème d'un autre angle : il remua vers la droite, essayant d'atteindre le bord de lit pour échapper à un capitaine un poil trop démonstratif. Une idée complètement débile puisque le supernova le retenait contre lui avec force.

Soudainement, le mécanicien s'arc-bouta et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un profond gémissement. Des ondines de plaisir se propagèrent dans son corps, depuis son torse jusqu'à ses reins. Law s'était lassé de son ventre, préférant s'attaquer à l'un des deux petits boutons de chair. Sa respiration devenue laborieuse, Shachi se tortilla vainement, dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'étreinte trop sensuelle pour lui. Dans son sommeil, le chirurgien raffermit sa prise, collant leurs deux corps plus étroitement.

Son cœur dansant la samba, le jeune roux sentit sa propre virilité s'éveiller. Des perles au coin des yeux, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le chirurgien avait cessé tout geste. Et quand ce fut le cas, un certain soulagement s'empara de lui. Mais il fut bien vite balayé. Du coin de l'œil, Shachi aperçut le supernova froncer les sourcils, comme gêné par quelque chose. Le mécanicien se figea net, muet et attentif. Se réveillera ou se réveillera pas ?

La réponse ne tarda pas. D'un seul mouvement, Law le retourna vers lui – Shachi avait maintenant une vue parfaite sur le torse – puis se plaça au-dessus de lui, donnant un coup de bassin dans les jambes du mécanicien qui s'écartèrent sous l'impulsion. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que, déjà, son capitaine prenait ses aises, s'installant plus confortablement entre elles. Là, Shachi était complètement piégé.

« _Merde, merde, merde, merde !_ »

Law allait de plus ne plus loin. À ce rythme-là, il n'allait pas tarder à passer à la casserole, à défaut de passer sur le billard. Ne laissant aucun répit à son captif, le chirurgien accentua ses caresses et morsures, sa main descendant toujours plus bas, appuyant plus ou moins fortement à certains endroits. À croire qu'il connaissait tous les points clés du Heart. Bon, foutu pour foutu… Dans une dernière tentative, Shachi replia ses jambes et poussa sur les épaules basanées pour faire reculer son assaillant.

Bien mal lui en prit ! Non seulement Law ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais, de plus, ce dernier profita de la nouvelle position du mécanicien pour presser leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, imprimant un mouvement lascif de va-et-vient. Le sang affluant vers l'endroit concerné, les jambes de Shachi flanchèrent instantanément et ripèrent par-dessus les épaules du chirurgien. Hop-là, position embarrassante, puissance mille !

Law ondula du bassin, faisant perdre la tête à son infortuné captif. Ce dernier sentit des lèvres ainsi que des doigts se refermer sur ses deux perles de chair tandis qu'une deuxième main agrippait sa hanche pour le maintenir en place. Les yeux voilés et le corps en feu, Shachi ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait et où donner de la tête. Une partie de lui susurrait de laisser le chirurgien continuer, alors que l'autre lui criait de se sauver. Pour le bien être de son intégrité physique… Même si elle était déjà fortement mise à mal.

Dans le silence de la cabine, seules volupté et chaleur égrenaient leurs notes, emplissant la pièce de sons étouffés et de froissements. La raison perdait la bataille au profit de l'envie. L'abandon se profilait, insidieux et tentateur. La respiration chaotique, le mécanicien avait complètement oublié où il était et ce qu'il était censé faire. Sa conscience ne retenait que le feu qui se propageait dans son bas-ventre, zébrant sa peau de milliers de petits frissons. Il avait terriblement chaud dans sa combinaison. Et le regard de braise que lui lançait le chirurgien ne l'aidait en rien. Shachi détourna la tête, fermant les yeux face à –

Attendez une minute… Quoi ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il rouvrit vivement les yeux et, comme un automate, il pivota lentement la tête, priant pour que ce qu'il avait vu soit un effet de son imagination. Là, surplombant le jeune Heart, deux billes d'acier brillaient dans la pénombre. Un sourire des plus inquiétants au coin des lèvres, Trafalgar Law l'observait en silence, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Face à l'aura de son capitaine, Shachi se ratatina sur lui-même et déglutit avec difficulté, ses joues passant du rouge au blanc à vitesse grand V. Il couina de peur lorsque le chirurgien se pencha sur son visage, ne laissant que quelques centimètres d'écart. S'il avait pu, le mécanicien aurait volontiers disparu entre les couvertures. Il était foutu, mort, enterré et jeté en pâture aux poissons.

« Shachi… »

Le dénommé rentra la tête dans les épaules, il avait parfaitement noté la menace à peine voilée. Les iris habituellement gris du capitaine étaient désormais semblables à de l'acier en fusion. Était-ce dû à de la colère ou… autre chose ? Il cessa ses interrogations lorsqu'une des mains de Law vint prendre son menton en coupe. Les pupilles dilatées autant de plaisir que de peur – la menace de cap'taine n'ayant pas éteint complètement son feu intérieur – Shachi resta parfaitement immobile, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine.

« Shachi »

La voix du supernova prit une étrange intonation, proche et lointaine à la fois. Mais le jeune Heart n'en fit pas grand cas, se concentrant sur cette main qui descendait désormais le long de sa gorge, les yeux du capitaine toujours ancrés dans les siens. Le mécanicien se mordit la lèvre lorsque les doigts s'arrêtèrent sur son torse, faisant rouler l'un des tétons entre le pouce et l'index.

Ses hormones à peine titillés, des rougeurs reprirent place sur les joues du mécanicien qui ne savait plus où se mettre tant l'étrangeté de la situation l'embarrassait. La tournure que prenaient les choses le dépassait complètement. Shachi s'était attendu à une sévère punition et, au lieu de cela, le chirurgien continuait son manège, prenant plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni comment réagir. Enfin, si l'on excluait les réactions incontrôlées de son propre corps... S'il avait su, il ne serait jamais entré dans cette foutue cabine !

Une lueur passa dans les prunelles incandescentes et, bientôt, une deuxième main s'ajouta à la première, pinçant, caressant, malmenant. Le roux laissa échapper un gémissement, mêlant gêne, angoisse et – malgré lui – plaisir. Des arcs électriques fusaient depuis son torse jusqu'à son bas-ventre, rendant sa peau sensible à la moindre caresse. N'y tenant plus, il se saisit des poignets tatoués, priant le chirurgien d'arrêter. Cependant, ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler sa demande. Vif, Law combla les derniers centimètres et fondit sur les lèvres fines, profitant de l'ouverture et de la surprise du cadet qui sentit très vite une langue entamer une recherche approfondie à la recherche de sa jumelle.

« _Shachi…_ »

Le Heart émit un long gémissement, vite étouffé dans sa gorge. Le baiser était profond, sa tête s'enfonçait dans le matelas sous la pression. Une des mains, jusque-là occupée en haut, commença à descendre, caressant la peau qui se parait de frissons à son passage. Son désir enflait et gonflait à mesure que les doigts descendaient vers son bas-ventre. Le cœur battant la chamade, il agrippa les draps comme s'il s'était agi d'une bouée de sauvetage, de peur de se noyer dans ce tourbillon de sensations.

« _Shachi _»

La tête ailleurs et les idées pas très claires, le mécanicien se perdait dans les affres d'un plaisir aussi étrange qu'exquis. Il n'en pouvait plus, le palpitant menaçait d'imploser, ses poumons quémandaient de l'air et sa virilité, douloureusement comprimée, suppliait libération. Law cessa le baiser et, au grand étonnement de Shachi, il n'avait même pas l'air un tant soit peu essoufflé, alors que le cadet haletait comme un beau diable, tremblant et pantelant. Se redressant légèrement, le chirurgien lui adressa un sourire ravageur, empli de sadisme et de… de sadisme ! Il n'y avait que ça !

Les doigts, marqués d'un DEATH sinistre et inquiétant, suivirent la ligne des abdos, jouèrent un instant avec le nombril puis continuèrent leur route vers la limite de la combinaison avant de s'arrêter, titillant la frontière entre peau et tissu. À bout de patience, le corps en sueur, le pauvre roux était dans un tel état qu'il donna un coup de bassin involontaire mais très suggestif, son désir implorant une attention plus soutenue.

« _Shachi !_ »

Le sourire de Law passa de ravageur à prédateur en l'espace de quelques secondes, inquiétant son prisonnier de manière efficace. D'emblée, le chirurgien faufila sa main à l'intérieur de la combi, si brusquement que Shachi en couina de surprise. D'une lenteur calculée, le supernova passa un doigt en-dessous de l'élastique du sous-vêtement et effleura subrepticement le bas-ventre. Le jeune Heart retint son souffle, cloué sur place par le regard de braise que lui lançait son capitaine. Son cœur n'avait jamais été aussi bruyant qu'en cet instant. Un deuxième doigt vint s'ajouter au premier, puis un troisième… Les regards ne se quittaient pas, arrimés l'un à l'autre. Un sourire s'agrandit, un corps se ratatina, une forte poigne s'empara de l'objet de toutes ces attentions, et d'un seul coup, une âme s'arc-bouta, emprisonnée dans un tourbillon d'émotions et de…

_« SHACHI ! »_

Brusquement, le mécanicien eut la sensation de tomber en arrière. Une vive douleur s'empara de son dos lorsqu'il percuta une surface dure. La respiration saccadée, il se redressa péniblement en se massant le bas du dos, plus perdu que jamais. Le regard dans le vague, il fit un tour d'horizon. La moquette avait disparu, remplacée par la dureté de l'acier. Et plus de cap'taine non plus… À la place, un Penguin qui l'observait d'un air narquois. Il mit du temps avant de reconnaître la cabine qu'il partageait avec le navigateur.

Un rêve… Un _putain_ de rêve…

Depuis le début, il n'avait jamais quitté sa cabine. Le retour à la réalité fut rude pour le mécanicien. Et son compère ne l'aida pas davantage.

« Bah mon vieux, j'sais pas quelle sirène peuplait tes rêves mais elle t'a donné une trique d'enfer ! »

Croisant les bras, Penguin lui indiqua une certaine partie de son anatomie d'un coup de menton, un sourire taquin aux coins des lèvres. D'emblée, le jeune roux baissa le regard… et lâcha un cri très peu viril en refermant précipitamment les jambes, tentant vainement de cacher « sa trique » comme disait l'autre. Rouge de honte, Shachi se couvrit de sa couette, sous les rires du navigateur qui se fichait allègrement de sa poire. « Arrête de rire comme un putois ! C'est pas drôle ! » pouvait-on entendre parmi les rires qui redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Alors, raconte ? Elle était comment ta jolie sirène ?

- Ça te regarde pas ! »

Inutile de préciser que Shachi garderait pour lui l'identité de la dite sirène. Ses joues chauffèrent en repensant au capitaine. Non, vraiment, il en allait de sa réputation d'amoureux des femmes. Tandis que Penguin repartait dans un grand éclat de rire, le mécanicien se fit la promesse de ne plus prendre de douche tard le soir tant que le capitaine n'aurait pas réglé son problème de tuyauterie.

« Ah, au fait, Shachi. Le cap'taine m'a fait savoir qu'il avait un problème d'arrivée d'eau. Il faudrait que t'ailles jeter un œil. »

Et merde...

* * *

_Hmm *toussote* J'espère que cet écrit vous a plu malgré son "ancienneté". Et si oui, me donner votre avis est le meilleur moyen de m'en assurer. A bientôt !_


End file.
